


Back From The Dead

by WeaverofTalesErotica



Series: Niklaus Mikaelson [1]
Category: Heresy of Truth, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Book Television Crossover, Chapter Book, Crossover, Erotica, Multi, Philosophy, Vampires, church, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaverofTalesErotica/pseuds/WeaverofTalesErotica
Summary: Niklaus Mikaelson, in an unselfish effort to save his daughter’s life, ended his own.In the very moment he began to depart this earthly realm, something happened … and he was given a choice.
Relationships: Gabri'hel/Niklaus Mikaelson/Jesus Christ/Lucifer, Jesus Christ/Lucifer, Niklaus Mikaelson/Gabri'hel, Niklaus Mikaelson/Jesus Christ, Niklaus Mikaelson/Lucifer
Series: Niklaus Mikaelson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684396





	1. ONE

Standing unclothed in front of a blank canvas, charcoal in hand, Niklaus pondered an offer that still stands- many, many years after he had to refuse it to ensure his daughter’s safety.

He longed to return to Earth, to be touched by another being again.

Niklaus’ mind wandered off, as it often did after decades in solitude.

Hours later, he returned to his senses, a woman staring back at him from the canvas, charcoal all over his hands.

Her eyes spoke of her understanding of the unfathomable depths of eternity.

He was getting hard.

Never, had one of his own sketches, aroused him.

This one was different, however. This was _the_ Canvas. The Canvas Lucifer gave him many, many years ago, to use when he wanted to return to the Earthly realm … with condition.

He got closer to her life size portrait, his fingers, reaching out to trace the curves of her round breasts… and his fingers slipped into the Canvas.

Not through, to the other side, but in.

He startled.

A sensation on his now invisible fingers, that he recalled … _satin?_

He tried to pull his fingers out, to no avail.

He tried to push more of his hand in, to no avail.

He was not of his own volition.

A tug of his wrist.

More of his hand slipped into the Canvas.

He felt his hand encompassing soft, warm flesh … and then a warm, wet, softness enclosed his thumb.

He put his other hand up to cup the other full breast of the woman on the Canvas.  
  
A tug, and both of his hands were now full with the Sketch's heavy breasts.

Completely facing the canvas, Niklaus could not help but to lose himself in the sensory satisfaction of suckling, tender flesh, hard nipples, and the promise of food.

With every twist of her nipples, a part of Niklaus got closer to the Canvas, his completely erect cock, clearly, the next to be tugged … He almost lost all sense of himself as he felt the sensation of warm oil caressing his immortal shaft, the inevitable tug, and a new, sensual feeling that Niklaus wasn’t quite sure of …

In his one thousand plus years of existence, he had never known a glory hole such as this.

He sighed, a deep sigh as he felt his entire body being pulled into the Canvas, just as he was about to …

“Ahhh, Niklaus, so happy you finally decided to … cum.” Her silk voice penetrated his soul (or current lack thereof) and he trembled … just before she swallowed his entire hard cock and drank every last drop of him.

He wouldn’t be dining on her tonight.

The Queen of all Wytches.

Goddess of the Earthly Realm.

Gabri’hel.


	2. TWO

Niklaus opened his eyes.

 _What a dream that was_.

Realizing he was not in the haze he had been accustomed to since leaving Earth, he immediately stood and surveyed his surroundings.

_Lucifer’s._

It wasn’t a dream.

He was in Western Pennsylvania, USA.

The year, 2025.

He was now, almost a human again.

An Immortal, but not a Hybrid. No powers or super abilities, just a plain old soul who had to body jump, now, to stay on Earth forever.

He was a Son of Lucifer, and Lucifer was absolutely nothing like anyone would ever expect him to be.

“Welcome back to Earth, Niklaus, love.” She smiled at him from the doorway. She wore a long, flowing kimono, her long hair in small braids, her green eyes with sparks of blue, twinkling.

Lucifer’s first _EVERYTHING_.

 _Lilith_ , some like to call her.

First genetic creation, first Soul Transfer, first modern human ... yes ...

 _The First Lady of Humanity_.

“Gabri’hel”, Niklaus instantly got trapped in her gaze.

She was beautiful, enchanting, darkness and light, any man who has ever had an encounter with her would never forget her.

She was a Wytch. The first one, _of course._

Gabri’hel’s best magyk, is sex magyk.

She’s addicting, terrifying, and comforting.

Human men stand no chance against her charms … nor have they ever.

Every great man has spent an evening with Gabri’hel. In certain circles she is named only ‘The President’s Wytch’, having once given her ‘blessings’ to a 21 year old General George Washington – and most US Presidents thereafter.

It is whispered in private clubs that Adolph Hitler crumbled before her, her bidding, his doing. The Mighty Caractacus … Odin, Jesus … all of them, have done her bidding.

All but the Catholic Church, the ENEMY of ALL HUMANKIND, who made woman and Lucifer … evil, because of their fear of Gabri'hel and their desire to take from Lucifer what is His.

Re-writers of Jesus’ words, manipulators of truth. The true, _Evil_ , in the world.

“Lucifer will be here in a few hours, love. We have a lovely feast for you and everyone’s Holos have been invited. This …” she said as she spread her arms in reference to the room ” … is your suite. Please, make yourself at home, if you need anything … anything, Niklaus, let me know…” she held my gaze a moment longer before winking, turning her head, and walking out of the door.

Niklaus took a deep breath as he gazed around the room.

This home, in the most unlikely of places, _Western Pennsylvania_ has been a secret for _millions_ of years.

 _ **MILLIONS**_. **Millions**. _Can you even fathom?_

Niklaus swept his hand across the ancient stone wall. As he expected, an energy coursed through him that he had only felt in the presence of Lucifer or Gabri’hel.

Built deep into, from, within … the mountains of the _Laurel Highlands_ … was the home of the most feared being in existence.

The true Father of all humanity, the most misunderstood entity ever known, and the one who gave Niklaus the chance to return to Earth to experience _The Return_.

Humanity was about to have their _Alien Disclosure_ and Niklaus was about to inherit a Kingdom.


	3. THREE

"Klaus." Marcel's hologram was the first to greet Niklaus upon entering the most ... _magnificent_ room he has ever had the pleasure to stand in.

A small giggle, escaping Rebekah.

The sound made Niklaus smile. True, deep ... _happiness_ swirled to life inside of him. In that moment, he felt a heaviness weigh on him. So heavy, he was brought to his knees. A complete and powerful sense of gratitude for everything that _IS_ , had just crippled Niklaus Mikaelson, Original Vampire.

As the tears welled in his eyes, he could hear the greetings of his entire family.

"Nik." "Niklaus." "Klaus."

He knew he could not touch any of the people he loved standing here because they were not really _here_ ... but they were, _them_. His sobs were now, absolutely uncontrollable. Even if he wanted to, he would not be able to prevent everyone he truly loved from finally, actually knowing it, feeling it. His habitual resolve to hide his every emotion, crumbling.

Niklaus, still on his knees, still quaking from the feeling of thankfulness, still adjusting to being ... _here_ , looked to the skies ... and actually found them. Through the cavernous top of this most amazing structure, was a brilliant starlit sky and the Full Moon.

He could feel himself, changing.

"Niklaus", Gabri'hel gently spoke from behind him. "Niklaus, I need you to take my hands, love," she said as she reached for his hands, smiling, her eyes ... _saving_ him.

He could feel the normal shift, subside. Was it _her_? Was it this place?

Niklaus stood up, his hands in Gabri'hel's, her warmth and love radiating throughout his entire being. "Niklaus, you are home now. You are safe here. You are most loved, here. There is no longer a need for you to react to emotion before allowing yourself to feel them, love. Process what you feel, your emotion no longer controls you, you control your emotion.

I need you to understand something. Everyone has a _choice_ ..." she looked around the room ... gazing into the very souls of every Mikaelson sibling and their spouses. "A choice, Niklaus." Her eyes last rested behind Niklaus, on Haley.

"Where is Hope?" Niklaus asked, instinctively knowing who she was looking at.

"I didn't think it was ... _right_ , Klaus. I mean, we ... " she gazed around the room ... " we can all handle this but, she's ... she just doesn't _need_ to know, Klaus."

The absolute rage that overtook Niklaus in that moment would have had her head, had she been real.

He looked at Gabri'hel.

His anger instantly, _instantly_ subsiding. His presence of mind, much quicker, his temper, as long as Gabri'hel's gaze was upon him ... maintainable. And now he understood what she meant a few moments ago, and why they all had a choice.

"Please, continue your conversation," Gabri'hel released Niklaus' hands. "Lucifer has just entered the perimeter. I will return with him, momentarily." She began to walk away, maintaining eye contact with Niklaus as far as possible. The very moment he could no longer feel her, his anger returned. He could literally feel it flowing back in to him ... but oddly, he understood it for what it was ... and allowed it to flow through him, but not rest within. With a final deep breath, Niklaus released the poison that is anger and turned to look at Haley.

"You did the right thing, Little Wolf and I love you for it. Truly" He meant it. His anger was based in the fear of not seeing Hope again, which he knew to not be factual. Haley was right, this needed to be about Hope, not their collective return to Earth. When all was said and done, she would be reunited with her family, here, in Avalon.

Niklaus could hear now, three sets of footsteps. One certainly Gabri'hel, one must be Lucifer, and the other ...  
"Lucifer", Davina's hologram came forward, bowing as deep as one would to Queen Elizabeth.  
" _My Lord_."

Niklaus raised a brow at that inflection, _interesting_.

"Davina, my Love ... how are you, darling? Come, let me see you." Lucifer purred ... the very definition of Alpha Male. _It takes one to know one_ , thought Niklaus, as he also, stood in awe.

Movement, breaking his reverie, Niklaus looked towards Gabri'hel, her gaze not turning toward him since she re-entered the room. She was more focused on the Mr. Third Footsteps, the _other_ man. Unnervingly ... she gazed upon that man the way everyone else gazed upon Lucifer. The way she gazed at ... Niklaus.  
Niklaus was ... _feeling_ ... again.

 _They_ weren't holograms, _they_ were standing feet away.

"And Niklaus ... ", the voice belonging to Lucifer, shifted his attention to Niklaus, just as he was feeling a little _Ripperish_.

Niklaus bowed to his Sire. " My Lord." "Niklaus, I am so very happy that you chose to finally join us here in Avalon."

Lucifer held out his hand to Niklaus, smiling. He was exactly what one imagined a _GOD_ to be like. Graceful, Obscure, Deific. Just like Gabri'hel, who now took Niklaus' hands. Just like ... Mr. Threestep, coming closer to him, smiling.


End file.
